Decisions
by joeyXXreemiks
Summary: What if Bella chose Jacob? What if she had two kids? What if, fifteen years later, Edward came back with a new love? How will Bella feel? Most importantly, What happens when Jacob imprints? First attempt at a fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of the characters... no matter how much I wish I did.

**_All hail Stephenie Meyer!_** :D

****

**Bella's POV**

"Damien! Alice! Time for Dinner!" I called out to the two children- my children- who were now running toward house.

Damien was my fifteen-year-old troublemaker. He was _so_ unusual. He had messy, chocolate brown hair, much like mine, though his had more red in it. His skin was pale and fair. However, the thing that surprised most people was his shockingly bright blue eyes.

Damien's appearance was what usually got him into trouble. Sure, all the girls loved his unique look, but that only angered the other guys and even some parents.

I thought of the last fight he'd gotten into. It was just last week. Nikolas Uley, who was about a year older than him, started shoving him around, saying he might as well be a Cullen. Damien became so annoyed that he snapped Nikolas' arm in half.

Damien was far too much like Edward. He always _tried_ to keep to himself. He was exceptionally good in school as well. It pained me to see that my only son, so much like the vampire I once loved, couldn't get along with anyone outside of his own family.

Sighing, I looked at my daughter, Alice. It had taken a while to convince Jacob that Alice would be the perfect name for her.

Alice was only six years old and she was very observant. She could always see right through every lie I told. It was almost as if she knew how I felt and what I was thinking.

I snapped back to reality as my children ran through the doorway. Alice jumped into my arms. "What's for dinner, Mommy?"

I smiled. Alice was always so happy. "Tonight, we're having pizza." I told her. She cheered, excitedly. "Yay! My favorite!" I heard Damien sigh. "Pizza _again_? We had pizza _twice_ last week." He complained. I set Alice down in her chair at the table. "Fine. Tomorrow, _you_ can make dinner." I told him. He simply rolled his eyes.

I was about to sit down when Jacob came bursting through the front door. "Bella, I need to talk to you about-" He became silent when he realized Damien and Alice were in the room, staring at him. "Umm… Can I speak with you, Bella? _Alone_?" His tone was urgent. What could be so important that he couldn't say it in front of our children? I felt uneasy as I thought of the possibilities.

Slowly, I walked into our bedroom. As soon as he got into the room, Jacob quickly shut the door behind him. He then turned to look at me. "Bella… They're back."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I _still _don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or the characters in it.

**

* * *

****Damien's POV**

I watched my parents walk into their bedroom. Something was going on. Something my father didn't want us to know. I stood up and quietly crept to their door. "I don't think you should do that, Dami. Mommy and Daddy don't want us to know what they're talking about." I sighed in irritation. Alice could be _so annoying _sometimes! I ignored her and pressed my ear against the door. "Bella… They're back," was all I heard before there was a long pause of silence. _They're back? Who's back?_

**Bella's POV**

I felt like I couldn't breathe. Knowing me, I probably _wasn't_ breathing. _They're back… He's back…_Those thoughts kept running through my mind.

"Bella? Bella, honey, _breathe_." I met Jacob's eyes and inhaled deeply. "Maybe I shouldn't have told you that." His voice was quiet as he spoke.

"No... I'm glad you did. It's just... I don't understand. Why would they come back? I mean, it's been _fifteen years_." Fifteen long years. Fifteen years of that _stupid_ voice, telling me I'd chosen wrong. Fifteen years without him.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "Bella, have you been listening?" Jacob was staring at me. I hadn't noticed he'd been talking. "Uh, yeah, sure." was my short reply.

He sighed and continued talking anyway. "You know what this means don't you? You know what's going to happen, now that they're back." I stared at Jacob, confused. Then it dawned on me. "Damien..."

**Damien's POV**

I listened as my father spoke. I'd soon learned that someone had returned from somewhere after fifteen years. I couldn't understand why they were making such a big deal out of this. Why should it matter if someone was coming back from someplace?

My thoughts were interrupted when my mother said my name. At first, I thought she had realized I was listening. I sighed with relief when my father continued to talk.

I froze when my mother spoke once more. "I _will not_ allow my son to become a werewolf, Jacob!" Her voice was full of worry and what almost sounded like anger.

_Werewolf?_

I thought of the stories that everyone who lived in La Push knew. Stories of how men of our tribe were supposedly able to shapeshift into large wolves. Wolves that protected the tribe from the Cold Ones. Vampires.

I thought of the stories that parents told their children. Stories about the Cullen's. The Cullen's were said to be safe. They, apparently, didn't kill humans. I began to wonder, if maybe, those sories could be true.

_If_ the storieswere true, then could my mother's words hold the truth as well? Would _I _become a werewolf to protect the tribe from vampires?

I shook my head. _No._ I didn't truly believe that I would ever become a werewolf. Besides, I had always seemed to relate to the Cullen's better than the tribe's wolves.

I sighed. I couldn't believe I was actually starting to believe the stories. What was I thinking? My parents must be going insane.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews. :D**

**This is my first fanfic that I've actually written so it's nice to see that people like it.**


	3. Authors note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I don't know when I'll be able to update. I just got a new computer and Microsoft Word isn't working yet. As soon as someone gets it to work I'll update again.**

**Sorry!!!**

**I'll try to make the next chapter longer! I promise!**

**joeyXXreemiks**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay, so it's not really longer, but atleast I updated:D**

**I'll write more ASAP!**

**Disclaimer: -sighs- I still don't own Edward or any other Twilight character... though I will one day in the future:D**

**

* * *

Bella's POV **

I wasn't going to allow Damien to become a werewolf. I couldn't. What if the Volturi _finally _decided to come looking for me? It would be too dangerous. "Bella, you know you can't keep him from changing. No one can." Jacob was trying to keep me calm, with little success.

"I don't care, Jacob! He's our son! Aren't you even the _slightest_ bit worried?' My voice was pleading. "Of course I'm worried. How can I not be? Like you said, he's _our_ son. But the doesn't change the fact that you can't stop the change., Bella. You-"

I cut him off. "I will not allow our son to become a monster!" I gasped and put my hand over my mouth, but it was too late. The words had slipped. There was a hint of pain on Jacob's face. That pain was quickly replaced with the mask that hid all his emotions. I hadn't seen that mask since before Edward left.

My heart threatened to rip itself to shreds. "Jacob, I…" His hand was on the doorknob. "No, Bella. It's okay… you don't have to explain. I understand." He was silent for a moment. "I'll be back later…" He quickly opened the door and turned to walk out of the room, nearly tripping over Damien in the process.

**Damien's POV**

I fell to the ground at my father's feet. I hadn't expected the door to open so quickly.

Scrambling to get to my feet, I stared at both of my parents, scrutinizing their expressions. My father's face held no emotions. My mother, however, showed pain, worry, and most of all, regret.

"Jacob, wait! I didn't mean-" He shoved past me, despite my mother's attempts to stop him. My parents were fighting? They _never_ fought. "I know _exactly_ what you meant, Bella!"

I was suddenly angry at my father as he neared the front door. "There you go, running off again." Both of my parents turned to look at me in what was clearly shock.

"You're _never_ home! Where do you go everyday?" My mother took a step toward me. "Damien… Be quiet." I ignored her and continued. "Some father you are! You always leave, making mom do all the work!" I walked toward my father, closing the gap between us. _She _raises us. _She_ cooks and cleans._ She _does _everything_! And what do you do? Absolutely nothing!"

"Shut your mouth, Damien." My father's tone warned me. His body shook violently. I knew I should just stop talking, but I couldn't help myself.

"No! You're _never_ home! Wait… I know why you're never here… It all makes since now." I looked him straight in the eye. "You're cheating on mom… aren't you?"

Before I knew what had happened, I was on the ground. I blinked a few times, confused. _What just happened?_

Then, I felt pain.


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay, so this is all in Damien's POV. I think the next chapter will have Bella's point of view. I'm not sure yet. I haven't decided.**

* * *

**Damien's POV**

I lay on the floor in a daze, unable to figure out what was going on. Slowly, very slowly, I brought my hand to my face. My cheek was starting to swell up. I felt a liquid-like substance at the corner of my mouth. I rubbed my fingers over it. When I pulled my hand away there was blood on my fingertips. My father, _my_ _own_ _father_, had hit me. Not only that, but he had hit me hard enough to split my lip.

My mother was talking to me, but I wasn't listening. Time seemed to be moving in slow motion. I slowly stood up, staring at my father in shock. He was looking from his hand, to me, wide eyed.

"I can't believe you just hit me." My voice was quiet. It hurt when I spoke, but I ignored the pain.

"Damien, I didn't mean to… that wasn't supposed to happen, I…" He fell silent. I was slowly making my way to the door. My mother's voice broke through the silence. "Damien, where are you going?"

"I'm leaving. I'm getting away from this wretched place. I've never liked La Push anyway." I told her. I looked from my mother to my father. Then my eyes slowly made their way to Alice. She was still sitting at the table, eating like nothing was happening.

"Alice is coming with me." I decided.

"Absolutely not! She's staying here and so are you!" My mother quickly rushed over to me, as if she was going to keep me from leaving.

"Who's going to stop me, mom? You?" I smiled a small smile. "No offense, but I don't think you'd be able to stop me. " I opened the front door. She grabbed my arm. "Damien, _please_, stay here." I pulled away from her. "Sorry, mom, I can't… I love you, but I can't stay here anymore." I looked at Alice once more. "I'll come back for you some other day." I told her.

I quickly rushed out the door before anyone could say anything else.

_Two hours later_

I didn't really know where I was headed. I had run into the woods after I left the house. Now, I was hopelessly lost. I didn't know which direction I was walking in or if I was still in La Push. Sighing, I sat down, leaning against a tree.

I closed my eyes as I sat there. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep. As I slept, I had the strangest dream.

_A short, pixie-like girl walked out from behind a tree. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her pale skin was so smooth and flawless. Her jet black hair spiked out in every direction. Her eyes, a golden color, had dark rings around them, as if she hadn't slept well._

_She walked toward me and offered her hand to help me up. I took her hand and almost pulled my hand away. Her skin was colder than ice!_

"_You're Damien, right?" she asked. I stared at her in confusion. "How do you know my name?" _

_She giggled. "Well, let's just say I have my ways. Anyway, follow me." She said as she began to walk off. Her voice was happy, cheerful._

"_Why? Where are we going?" I asked, though I followed her anyway. "We're going to my house," was all she said._

"_But I don't even know you." She turned to look at me. "Oh, I'm sorry." She smiled. "My name is Alice. Alice Cullen."_

_I stared at her in disbelief. "You're… Alice… Cullen?" She nodded. "Yep, and you're Damien Black. Your father is that mutt, Jacob Black, your mother is Isabella Swan, and you have a sister named after me." She grinned when she said this._

_My eyes widened. She knew everything about me. How was that possible?_

_I began to fall into unconsciousness. The last thing I saw was Alice standing over me, concern clear in her topaz eyes._

I slowly opened my eyes. I hadn't a clue as to where I was. As I sat up, I looked around the room. I was laying on a couch in a large house. There was a piano in the corner. Before I got a chance to get a look at much of anything else, the girl from my dream, Alice, was standing next to me.

I jumped in surprise. _Where did she come from? Why is she so fast?_ Millions of questions ran through my mind.

"I see you're awake." She said, smiling. I was confused. Was I still dreaming? My question was answered, not by Alice, but by someone else.

"You're not dreaming." A young man was descending the stairs. His skin and eyes were just like Alice's. He had messy, bronze hair. Though I had never seen this man before, I immediately knew who he was.

Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews you guys have written! I'm glad you guys like my story:D**

**joeyXXreemiks**


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Okay so… I've been thinking about some stuff and well… you all probably saw that Jacob imprints on a vampire. I've decided that won't happen.**

**lizhasredhair**** made a good point. Him imprinting on a vampire wouldn't ever happen and besides… I don't know how to bring that into the story anyway. **

**joeyXXreemiks**


	7. Chapter 5

**Bella's POV**

"Damien! Damien, Where are you?!" I had been frantically searching for my son for _hours_. He wasn't anywhere around La Push and Jacob and the other wolves were searching the forest. I was not only searching in the forest as well, but I also managed to get myself lost.

I sat down, exhausted from searching so long. I rested my head against the nearest tree. As I sat there, I felt my eyes begin to well up. _Where is he? Is he safe? What if something happened to him?_

The tears silently slid down my cheeks. This was my entire fault. I was hurting people again. If I hadn't pretty much called Jake a monster, then he would have never gotten mad. If he hadn't gotten mad, he wouldn't have tried to leave. If he hadn't tried to leave, well… you get the picture.

I felt miserable, terrible. I didn't know what to do. My son was gone, _nobody_ was able to find him, and Jacob probably hated me now.

I sighed. I didn't know how long I sat there or even if it was day or night anymore. The last thing I remember was seeing two dark shadows a few feet away.

**Damien's POV**

Six people were crowded around me as I sat on the couch. All of them were inhumanly beautiful, too beautiful to be real. I was beginning to believe the old stories.

All but one of them was looking at me, staring at me as if I was some kind of complicated problem. I guessed who was who using information from the old stories. The most muscular one, who was obviously Emmett Cullen, was standing behind a flawless blonde, who I decided was Rosalie Hale. Alice, who was standing in front of a blonde male, Jasper Hale, had a blank expression on her face. She seemed to be staring at something far away.

A few seconds later, she blinked a few times, looked at Edward, and smiled. Though, when I looked at Edward, his face seemed to become even paler than it already was. I couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with him.

Suddenly, he looked at me. "You… You're Bella's… son…" he murmured.

It wasn't a question. He knew who I was, and something told me he knew because of Alice. I simply nodded in response to his statement.

"And Jacob is your… father." He said. His voice seemed strained, as if he was holding some emotion back.

Before I could nod again, he was gone. My jaw dropped as he disappeared at a speed I'd never known was possible. I glanced at the female he had been standing next to. She had been examining her nails before Edward had left. Now, she stood, clearly frustrated, with her hands on her hips. Her dark blonde hair fell in waves to her waist and her eyes, like the others', were Topaz.

"Why am I here?" I asked. "How do you know who I am? How did you know where to find me?" I started to ask more questions, but Alice gave me look that silenced me. She sat down by my feet. As she did, the others left to go do other, more important things than sit and listen to Alice explain.

"Damien, you're here because I saw you stumbling around in the woods, hopelessly lost. I didn't see you like you would think. I saw you in my mind. We know who you are, because Edward can hear your thoughts. I knew where to find you because of your scent." She told me, her tone serious.

I stared at her, incredulously. She couldn't honestly be serious. It was too unbelievable. People who could read minds and have visions were just old tales.

"Damien, I know you think I'm crazy, but you have to believe me when I say this. My family and I… we're vampires."

"Vampires? Yeah, right. I didn't believe in them when anyone back home told the old stories and I don't believe in them now." I insisted.

"How can you not believe in us? You saw Edward leave with your own two eyes. No human is that fast." I knew Alice was right. She _had_ to be. There was really no reasonable explanation, so, why not accept this one?

**Edward's POV**

I overheard Alice's conversation to Damien. Why on earth was she telling him about us? It would only put his life at risk. It was bad enough that Bella's life was still at risk seeing as how the Volturi _still_ hadn't come to check in on Bella.

Alice's vision earlier had confirmed my fears. Damien was Bella's son and that _mutt, _Jacob, was his father.

I concentrated on Alice's thoughts.

_He looks nothing like Bella or Jacob. How did that manage to happen? _

_Poor Edward. I'm sure he's pretty upset right now._

_I might as well tell him who we are. It won't matter anyway thanks to the vision I had earlier about…_

Her last thought seemed to fade away. I could guess she knew I was listening, due to the fact that she was now thinking of the French alphabet.

Sighing, I sat down on the large bed that occupied the middle of the room. Though Bella had chosen Jacob over me, I never got rid of the bed. I found it was harder to _not_ think about her.

_I need to see her. I need to find out if she really is happy with this life._

As I sat there in thought, there was a knock at my door. "Come in." I murmured, hesitantly. I didn't really want to see Rose right now.

Rose was the newest vampire addition to the family. She knew that I didn't honestly love her, even though we were a couple, if you could call it that. She knew that I was still hopelessly in love with Bella, but she chose to stay anyway.

She walked at a human pace to the edge of the bed, taking a seat next to me. She then turned to look at me. "Edward… we need to talk."

* * *

**I love the French Alphabet :D It's so much fun to sing. Well anywho, sorry for that little random outburst. I just want to say that I know this chapter is kinda crappy but oh well. It's the longest one I've written. You should all be proud of me :**


End file.
